


I'm Already There

by GayTrashDove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: Kya is travelling and calls home.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song "I'm Already There" the other day and automatically thought of KyaLin.
> 
> This is based off the song "I'm Already There" by Lonestar and characters from LoK, so inspirational credit to those it is due.

Kya sighed as she dropped her bag by the foot of the bed, not bothering to put anything away, and flopped down face first onto the bed. It had been weeks since she’d last seen Lin. She appreciated that Lin was so understanding of her need to travel, but she was starting to find the longer trips to be more draining than refreshing. 

As she rolled over onto her back, she spotted the phone on the bedside table. ‘It shouldn’t be too late in Republic City,’ Kya mused. She picked up the phone and after going through a few operators, reached the Police Station, where she figured Lin would still be. The officer that picked up, though, informed her that the Chief was not there. 

Kya tried again, calling Lin’s home phone, but with no answer, she tried the last place she could think of: Air Temple Island. She was actually surprised to have Lin answer the phone.

“Hello?” Lin’s deep voice asked.

“Hey, what are you doing on the Island,” Kya asked.

“Kya?”

“Yep,” Kya said, letting the “p” pop. “Took me a few tries to reach you since you weren’t in your office or at home.”

“Sorry about that. I got roped into babysitting your brother’s kids.” Despite the grumble, Kya knew Lin liked the kids. She at least liked Jinora and Rohan. The middle two were a handful. 

Suddenly Kya heard in the background, “Is that Aunt Kya?!” Speaking of the middle two, Kya chuckled. 

Lin must have surrendered the phone since Ikki’s voice was suddenly there, asking when her aunt would be returning and why she was always gone.

Kya felt a sad at the last question. She was gone a lot. And she hated that she wasn’t home with Lin and her niblings more often. She didn’t know what brought her to say it, but she found herself telling Ikki, “I’m already there.”

“What?” Ikki asked, confused.

“I’m always there, Ikki. You just have to think of me and you will find that my spirit has made its mark. I will always be with you.” 

It seemed to quiet the girl, who offered a small “Goodbye, love you,” before returning the phone to Lin. Kya heard Lin shoo the kids off to bed, before finally coming back to the conversation.

“I miss you,” Lin said, “When will you be back?”

“Another few days,” she paused, “then I think I’m going to take a break from traveling.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I miss you. And the kids. Travelling is starting to wear me down quicker than it used to.”

“I miss you too.”

“It’s okay. I’ll visit you in your dreams tonight.”

“Good, I could use a sweet dream of you,” Lin said. Kya smiled at her big, tough Chief being all sappy. 

“Well, I better let you get to sleep so I can see you soon. I’ll be there, Lin. I’ll always be there. I’m already there, love.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Ending to the first chapter. Rated M.  
> CW: smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a sweet, fluffy piece, but it went sideways.   
> I'm still trying to figure out how to write smut, so let me know what you all think.

“I miss you,” Lin said, “When will you be back?”

“Another few days,” she paused, “then I think I’m going to take a break from traveling.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I miss you. And the kids. Travelling is starting to wear me down quicker than it used to.”

“I miss you too.”

“It’s okay. I’ll visit you in your dreams tonight.”

“Oh, is that so?” Lin asked and Kya could practically here the smirk in her voice.

“Yep.” Kya let the “p” pop again.

“And what will you be doing in my dreams?” Lin asked, causing Kya to raise an eyebrow in intrigue.

Kya decided to raise to the challenge. “Well, I’ll be home with you. And I will have you in my arms, kissing you. I’ll start by a deep kiss on your lips, but will quickly move down to your jaw, and then to your neck. I will come across that spot on your neck that always goes weak when I kiss it. And I will make sure to leave a mark.”

“How?” Lin questioned. Kya took note she seemed to still be completely composed. She was just getting started.

“My teeth, Lin. I’ll take the skin between my teeth, and worry it just like you like. Then I’ll pull back just long enough for you to lose you shirt and bindings. My path will of course take me to your chest.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I’ll grasp your breasts, letting my thumbs slide over your nipples before taking one in my mouth, sucking and licking until it’s a hard peak. Then I’ll go over to the other one. Once you’re moaning my name, then I’ll start my path down, making sure to leave more marks on your stomach and hips.”

A soft moan was heard over the phone causing Kya to smirk. 

“I’ll get down on my knees and undo your pants, letting them fall to the ground, followed by your underwear. Once you’re bare before me, I’ll take my time. I’ll spread your legs, starting with one knee, kissing and licking a path up. But you’ll have to wait because I will just start over with the second leg.”

“Kya,” was said breathlessly.

“Once you are visibly dripping and begging me to touch you, only then will I let my fingers slide through your folds. You’ll be soaked. I’ll explore for a bit, teasing you, before I finally let just a single finger slip inside. Once I crook it inside you, you’ll cry out and clench down, begging me for more.”

“Please,” Lin said in a quiet whisper, just loud enough for Kya to hear. 

“Finally, I’ll lean forward, sucking your clit into my mouth while also adding a second finger. Then I’ll fuck you to completion.” Kya finally finished, her only answer from Lin was a,   
“Hngh.”

“Lin?” Kya asked after a moment of silence. 

“We’re lucky the kids stayed in their rooms.”

Kya laughed. “Did you just get yourself off in your ex’s house?”

“You live here part time! I took the phone to your room when you started.” Lin said defensively. “And you are the one who started it. Fuck, I miss you.”

“I miss you to, sweetie. I’ll be home soon. Then we can do that in person,” Kya said. 

“I’ll have to hold you to that,” Lin said, before adding, “Talk to me until I fall asleep,” in a soft voice.

“Of course,” Kya replied.


End file.
